Troublesome
by MoonJay2012
Summary: Dawn has returned from Kanto and Johto for a visit to her home region, only to meet our favorite purple haired trainer in Veilstone City! Will love bloom or will they part ways after yet another argument?


A young fifteen year old bluenette was wondering through the streets of Veilstone City of the Sinnoh region. Dawn Berlitz had decided to return to her home region for a small break after traveling some of the other regions like Johto and Kanto.

She made her way to the Pokemon Center.

"Hello. Would you like to book a room?" Nurse Joy asked chirpily.

"Yes please," Dawn smiled gratefully.

"Here you go. Would you like me to take care of your Pokemon for a while?" The pink haired nurse asked Dawn.

"Yes please," Dawn handed Nurse Joy all of her Pokeballs.

She left the Pokemon Center, wanting to walk through Veilstone City before going up to her room.

"What to do?" The fifteen year old murmured to herself.

She wasn't looking where she was going, so when she crashed into something her cobalt eyes went wide and she gasped as she fell backwards, only to have two strong arms encircle around her waist and catch her.

She looked up to see the face of Ash's purple haired rival, Paul Shinji.

"Thanks," she breathed when he set her back on her feet.

"You should watch where you're going Troublesome," he scowled.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" Dawn screeched, making the sixteen year old boy wince.

"Whatever," he muttered, turning away from her.

"Hey wait! Have you caught any cool Pokemon recently?" Dawn asked as she hurried after him.

"Why are you following me Troublesome?" Paul raised an eyebrow at her.

"My name is Dawn! D-A-W-N!" Dawn yelled, glaring at the black eyed boy.

"Sure, whatever you say Troublesome," Paul smirked.

"Argh!" Dawn threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Why must you call me Troublesome?" She pouted.

"Because you're troublesome. Why must you be so annoying?" Paul responded.

They stopped walking in front of the Pokemon Center, facing each other.

"Aren't you staying with Reggie?" Dawn frowned as she glanced at the Center.

"Yes, but my Pokemon are here," Paul sighed as he walked in.

"Ah, Paul and Dawn. You're Pokemon are all ready," Nurse Joy smiled warmly at them.

Dawn thanked the nurse and grabbed her Pokeballs, immediately releasing her Piplup.

Paul took his Pokemon from the nurse and walked out of the Center, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey Paul! Wait up!" Dawn called as she ran after him.

"What now Troublesome?" He scowled at her.

"My name is Dawn! Get it right!" She screamed, attracting attention from people surrounding them.

"Go away Troublesome," Paul muttered.

"Not until you learn my real name!" Dawn said furiously.

"I know your name Dawn! I just call you Troublesome because it's my nickname for you!" Paul exploded.

"Why though?" Dawn frowned.

"Because you're so damn Troublesome," Paul sighed.

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Paul walked closer to her, until they were standing a breath away, Paul towering over the bluenette.

"Why can't you call me by my real name?" Dawn whispered.

"Because Troublesome is my name for you Dawn," Paul whispered.

Paul leaned in and kissed her, making her eyes widen in surprise as his soft lips moved against her. Dawn's eyes fluttered closed as she snaked her arms around his neck and his slithered around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

They broke apart, gasping for oxygen.

"Be my girlfriend," Paul whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back.

They pulled out of their embrace, but kept their arms around each other as Paul kissed her softly.

"Lets go, you can stay at my house. Then we will travel together," he murmured.

All Dawn could do was nod as the sixteen year old dragged her back to the Pokemon Center and returned her keys and brought her to his house that he shared with his brother.

"Troublesome," Paul smirked as they walked hand in hand through the city.

All Dawn did was smile.

**Okay, I know I need to update my two other stories **Shadowfire, Iceblaze and Crystaltree** and **Shadowy Love **but this came to me last night and I wanted to write it down before I forgot it. I promise to update my stories soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
